


Squirrelpaw's Quest

by RiverStorms



Series: Firestar's Legacies [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:53:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23554852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverStorms/pseuds/RiverStorms
Summary: The death of Firestar at the very end of the battle of the Clans' battle with BloodClan left every cat in mourning, but hopeful for the future of the two kits of his that came to be born shortly after.Squirrelpaw both relishes and feels overshadowed by her late father's legacy, but takes it in stride, hoping to be a great ThunderClan warrior... Until the mysterious ghosts begin to appear to her, pleading for her to take a much different route: to rebuild the fifth Clan.
Series: Firestar's Legacies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695331
Comments: 9
Kudos: 17





	1. Prologue

The full moon hung heavily in the cloudless sky, turning the forest silver and the pelt of every cat to a pale, washed-out gray. The faint breeze that murmured through the leaves of the four oak trees seemed to carry faint whispers, but the words were too distant to be understood.

A pale gray cat slipped through the bushes encircling the top of the hollow and led many cats down to the clearing below. He knew that the other Clans were already there, but it was not his concern that he was late to the Gathering tonight. Far heavier storms clouded his mind

“Cloudstar!” The call came from WindClan’s leader, a dark-furred cat with similarly-shaded eyes. “What kept you?”

The white-patched tom did not reply at once, simply pushing his way through the crowd and leaping up the rockside to reach his fellow leaders. His clanmates continued to emerge into the hollow, staying slightly apart from the other cats. The apprentices huddled close together, fearful under the gaze of the other Clans; past them, the elders stumbled up, and hisses of disapproval could be heard when the two cats’ frailty was evident to all. Then two queens appeared, one tiny kit in each’s grasp while four older kits followed after. The warriors of the Clan surrounded the vulnerable cats as if to shield them from the scrutiny.

“Great StarClan!” A pale brown tabby molly atop the tall boulder was the one to voice concern now. “Cloudstar, that looks like it could be your entire Clan!”

The gray-and-white cat turned his gaze to RiverClan’s leader, his blue eyes filled with resignation. “Yes. It is all of SkyClan.”

“Why would you bring every remaining cat?” Dawnstar demanded, the ShadowClan leader’s creamy fur spiking up along her back.

Cloudstar took a deep breath. “Because we cannot remain in our territory any longer; the twolegs have completely destroyed it.”

“What?” The last leader who’d held their tongue stepped forward now, the dark ginger tom’s imposing figure looming over SkyClan’s leader. “My patrols reported more twolegs and noise, but they can’t have taken it all.” Redstar’s expression was incredulous.

“That’s exactly what they did.” The pale tom’s gaze was shadowed. “The monsters that they brought struck down the trees; all of the prey is gone or dead. As I speak, they are around our camp, readying to take the last pieces we had.” He turns to face the leaders more desperately. “I beg of you, please grant SkyClan some of your land so that we may continue on.”

Yowls of protest rose from below the rock outcropping, and Cloudstar felt his heart sink as Swiftstar spoke up. “You can’t just ask that of us when we can barely feed our own Clans.”

Redstar scraped a hefty paw across the stone, glancing to the side. “When Leaf-Fall comes, ThunderClan cannot spare any prey.”

“Nor can ShadowClan,” Dawnstar added, staring at her paws. Birchstar sighed, hunching her shoulders. “The river is low, and we can barely find any fish right now. RiverClan cannot offer aid.”

Swiftstar straightened up. “Exactly, and WindClan’s moors are too different for your Clan to adapt to. There’s not even a place for your cats to make camp, and you can’t run fast enough to catch the prey.”

Cloudstar felt a pang of disappointment, and he stared at the leaders for a long moment. “Then what will we do?”

Redstar was the first to speak. “Leave. There are four trees here, meaning four Clans. SkyClan never belonged here.” Swiftstar was quick to nod, while Dawnstar and Birchstar did so after hesitating.

Among the medicine cats, Larkwing’s eyes were filled with horror, but Molepelt of ShadowClan stepped forward before she could and spoke up. “StarClan has not covered the moon. I cannot say they disapprove, when SkyClan is the root of most troubles since the dawn of the Clans.”

“SkyClan will have to go,” A WindClan tabby hissed. “Let’s drive them out now.”

“Stop!” Cloudstar called out, pacing to the edge of the boulder. “Warriors of SkyClan, we are not cowards, but we cannot win this battle! We have seen tonight what the warrior code is worth… and StarClan. From now on, we will depend on only ourselves, for we are alone. SkyClan will not look to the stars for aid, for they gave us none.”

____________________________________________________________________________

The full moon had drifted behind a patch of clouds, hiding its light from being shed upon the gorge and the cats that lived there. A pale brown tabby emerged from one of the caves, finding a seat beside an imposing dark tabby; his leader, Spiderstar. The medicine cat sought to lay eyes on the separation of SkyClan for the last time. The dark outlines of the departing cats slipped up the trail to the top of the gorge, lost to sight. Only Spiderstar, Brackenheart and the three last elders remained.

“Let’s move our nests into the elders’ den,” the smaller cat suggested quietly to Spiderstar. “That way we can take care of them until… they no longer need us.”

Spiderstar nodded, looking around the empty gorge. It was still littered with the lives of so many cats, with memories like shadows clinging to every rock and crevice.

“I wonder…” He sighed. “Will a Clan ever live here again?”

“I think they will. One day, cats will return here and find a way to succeed where we have failed.” A deeper echo sounded in the medicine cat’s voice, a strength that came from pride and courage and unflinching certainty in the stars, though they were different from those of the forest. “This is the Leaf-Bare of our Clan. Greenleaf will come, bringing greater storms as it may, but SkyClan will form deeper roots and survive.”

____________________________________________________________________________

The sun shone brightly in the cloudless sky, lighting up the forest with sharper hues and painting the pelt of every cat to shine. The sounds of battle faded as the conflict was ending, brought upon by the loss of BloodClan’s leader.

Firestar was numb with exhaustion, stumbling a few paces away from the tiny black cat’s body. I did it. I saved the forest. Looking around, he saw that warriors of each Clan were gathering around their own medicine cats. _LionClan is no more._

At first, he could not catch a glimpse of Sandstorm or Graystripe, and the flame-colored tom felt panic welling up inside of his heart. Then he spotted them crossing the clearing, and relief replaced the fearfulness. “Thank StarClan!”

He suddenly realized how lightheaded he was, as if Fourtrees was spinning around him. His two closest cats startled and raced over as he collapsed.

_Right… Scourge did wound me before…_

“Great StarClan, Firestar, how many times did you lose-” Graystripe was cut off by Sandstorm, the pale tabby crouching by her mate. “We should get to Cinderpelt, Firestar, you’ve lost a lot of blood…”

The ginger tom focused on her, his green eyes sharpening. “I did it. I saved the Clans.”

“Are you okay? Hey, come on, Firestar- don’t give up now!” Sudden panic edged Graystripe’s voice, and the leader wasn’t entirely sure he could blame his friend. Whitestorm had only just passed away, leaving the sturdy gray cat as deputy.

“... You gave it all to save us from BloodClan, didn’t you?” Sandstorm’s tone was edged with pained understanding. Her ears flicked back momentarily at Graystripe’s exclamation of denial.

It was getting more difficult for Firestar to focus now. “Graystripe… let cats help you, and you’ll succeed.” He wanted to believe it himself, but he didn’t have very long, so he looked to Sandstorm, straining to drink in her scent.

“I’m not certain I like destiny if this is how it ends up,” the pale tabby molly commented, controlling her rising grief. “Firestar, you were supposed to stay leader for a while, and help me raise our kits.”

Sudden joy stung his chest. “Kits? You’re…” His mate nodded, her leaf-green eyes sparking for a moment.

“I’ll watch over them, and everyone…” The words of ThunderClan’s leader trailed off, and he spoke no more. Cats had begun to notice now, and many were bounding off, meows of disbelief and sorrow rising into the air. This was the end of the short era of Firestar… and the rise of a new one.


	2. Allegiances

** ThunderClan **

**Leader:** Graystar – Large, stocky gray tom with a darker back and yellow eyes (Apprentice, Squirrelpaw)

 **Deputy:** Brackenfur – Golden-brown tabby tom with a white spot on his chest and green eyes

 **Medicine Cats:** Cinderpelt – White molly with dark gray patches, a dark gray tail and blue eyes [Turkish Van]

 **Medicine Apprentice:** Leafpaw – Brown tabby molly with a white chest, white paws and amber eyes (Daughter of Firestar and Sandstorm)

 **Warriors:** Ashpelt – Pale gray tom with darker spots and blue eyes

Brambleheart – Tall, large dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Cloudtail – Large white tom with blue eyes (Apprentice, Rainpaw)

Dustpelt – Slender dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Frostfur – White molly with dark gray patches, a dark gray tail and blue eyes [Turkish Van]

Longtail – Pale brown tabby tom with black stripes and yellow eyes (Apprentice, Sootpaw)

Mousefur – Small dusky brown molly with dark amber eyes

Sandstorm – Tall, slender very pale brown tabby molly with green eyes (Apprentice, Sorrelpaw)

Thornclaw – Tall golden-brown tabby tom with white paws and blue eyes

Willowpelt – Tall, slender very pale gray molly with a white muzzle and blue eyes

**Apprentices:** Rainpaw – Tall dark gray tom with a white muzzle and blue eyes (Son of Whitestorm and Willowpelt)

Sootpaw – Stocky pale gray tom with amber eyes (Son of Whitestorm and Willowpelt)

Sorrelpaw – Stocky tortoiseshell-and-white molly with amber eyes (Daughter of Whitestorm and Willowpelt)

Squirrelpaw – Tall dark ginger molly with one white paw and green eyes (Daughter of Firestar and Sandstorm)

**Queens:** Brightheart – Large white molly with ginger patches, a ginger tail, a scarred face, numerous scars and one green eye [Turkish Van] (expecting kittens)

Ferntail – Small pale gray molly with darker spots and green eyes

Goldenflower – Tall pale golden tabby molly with green eyes

**Kits:** Shrewkit – Small very dark brown kitten with green eyes (Son of Ferntail)

Spiderkit – Tall, very dark brown kitten with a paler belly and amber eyes (Son of Ferntail)

**Elders:** Dappletail – Tortoiseshell-and-white molly with amber eyes

Mottlefur – Slender dark tortoiseshell-and-white molly with amber eyes

One-eye – Stocky pale gray molly with one missing eye and one clouded yellow eye

Smallear – Stocky gray tom with very small ears and green eyes

Speckletail – Large, tall pale golden-brown tabby molly with amber eyes

** RiverClan **

**Leader:** Mistystar – Tall blue-gray molly with blue eyes

 **Deputy:** Vixenclaw – Black molly with amber eyes

 **Medicine Cats:** Mudfur – Large pale brown tom with darker spots and amber eyes

 **Medicine Apprentice:** None

 **Warriors:** Blackclaw – Black tom with amber eyes

Dawnflower – Very pale gray molly with green eyes

Feathercurrent – Tall silver tabby molly with black stripes and blue eyes

Grasswhisker – Brown tabby tom with green eyes

Heavystep – Stocky gray-brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Leopardfur – Large, tall golden-brown tabby molly with darker spots and amber eyes (Apprentice, Hawkpaw)

Loudbelly – Dark brown tom with amber eyes

Mosspelt – White molly with tortoiseshell patches, a tortoiseshell tail and green eyes [Turkish Van]

Reedfur – Tall black tom with blue eyes

Sedgecreek – Stocky brown tabby molly with green eyes (Apprentice, Mothpaw)

Shadepelt – Stocky very dark gray molly with amber eyes

Skyheart – Pale brown tabby molly with a white spot on her chest and blue eyes

Stormpool – Large, stocky dark gray tom with amber eyes

Swanswoop – Large pale gray cat with a darker stripe on their back, white paws and green eyes

**Apprentices:** Hawkpaw – Brown tom with a white belly, a darker face, a darker tail, darker ears and blue eyes [Balinese] (Son of Sasha and Tigerstar)

Mothpaw – Large golden-brown tabby molly with a darker face, a darker tail, darker ears and amber eyes [Balinese] (Daughter of Sasha and Tigerstar)

**Queens:** None

**Kits:** None

**Elders:** Petaldust – Tortoiseshell molly with green eyes

Softwing – Slender white molly with brown patches, a brown tail and amber eyes [Turkish Van]

Voleclaw – Gray tom with amber eyes

** ShadowClan **

**Leader:** Blackstar – Large white tom with black patches, black six-toed paws, a black tail and amber eyes [Turkish Van/Polydactyl]

 **Deputy:** Russetfur – Dark ginger molly with green eyes

 **Medicine Cats:** Littlecloud – Small brown-and-white tabby tom with blue eyes

Runningnose – Small, thin gray-and-white tom with a perpetual sniffle and green eyes

 **Medicine Apprentice:** None

 **Warriors:** Cedarheart – Stocky dark gray tom with orange eyes

Dawncloud – Small brown-and-white tabby molly with blue eyes

Flintfang – Large white tom with gray patches, gray six-toed paws, a gray tail and amber eyes [Turkish Van/Polydactyl]

Nightwhisper – Thin brown tom with green eyes

Oakfur – Small pale gray-brown tom with six-toed paws and orange eyes

Rowanclaw – Small golden-brown tabby tom with orange eyes

Tallpoppy – Tall pale brown tabby molly with green eyes

Tawnypelt – Tall pale tortoiseshell molly with green eyes

**Apprentices:** None

**Queens:** None

**Kits:** None

**Elders:** Boulder – Large, thin gray tom with amber eyes

Featherstorm – Large golden-brown tabby molly with amber eyes

Hollyflower – Large dark gray-and-white molly with six-toed paws and amber eyes [Polydactyl]

Newtspeck – Small mottled tortoiseshell tabby molly with white paws and blue eyes

Rowanberry – Stocky brown-and-cream molly with orange eyes

** WindClan **

**Leader:** Tallstar – Tall black-and-white tom with a long tail and amber eyes

 **Deputy:** Mudclaw – Mottled dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

 **Medicine Cats:** Barkface – Dark brown tom with a short tail and yellow eyes

 **Medicine Apprentice:** None

 **Warriors:** Ashfoot – Slender gray molly with amber eyes

Morningflower – Tall tortoiseshell molly with amber eyes

Onewhisker – Small mottled pale brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Rabbitspring – Slender pale brown molly with a white belly and yellow eyes

Runningbrook – Pale gray tabby molly with green eyes

Sorrelpelt – Gray-and-brown molly with a white tail tip and blue eyes

Thrushwing – Pale gray-brown molly with an injured hind leg, white patches and blue eyes (Apprentice, Crowpaw)

Tornear – Gray tabby tom with amber eyes

Webfoot – Dark gray tabby tom with green eyes

Whitetail – Tall, slender white molly with blue eyes [Turkish Angora]

**Apprentices:** Crowpaw – Small, slender dark gray tom with blue eyes (Son of Ashfoot and Deadfoot)

**Queens:** None

**Kits:** None

**Elders:** Lilywhisker – Pale brown molly with an injured hind leg and amber eyes

Meadowslip – Gray-and-white molly with blue eyes

** Cats outside Clans **

**Kittypets:** Boris – Tall dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes (Son of Hutch)

Cherry – Tall tortoiseshell-and-white molly with yellow eyes (Daughter of Hutch)

Cody – Plump brown tabby molly with a white chest and blue eyes

Echo – Small silver tabby molly with a white chest, dark gray paws and green eyes

Filou – Tall ginger tabby tom with amber eyes

Fuzz – Gray tom with green eyes

Hattie – Small brown tabby molly with amber eyes

Henry – Plump gray-brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Hutch – Tall dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Jake - Plump ginger tabby tom with green eyes

Livy – Brown-and-white tabby molly with amber eyes

Luna – Tortoiseshell molly with green eyes

Millie – White molly with tortoiseshell patches, a tortoiseshell tail and blue eyes [Turkish Van]

Nami – Brown-and-white tabby molly with blue eyes

Nutmeg – Tall brown-and-white tabby molly with amber eyes

Oliver – White tom with blue eyes

Petal – Very pale gray molly with green eyes (expecting kittens)

Princess – Brown tabby molly with a white chest, white paws and amber eyes

Quince – Black-and-gray molly with white patches and blue eyes

Ruby – Gray molly with green eyes

Shnuky – Gray cat with green eyes

Smudge – Plump pale tortoiseshell tom with white paws and blue eyes

Taylor – White cat with one blue eye and one amber eye

Tommy – Ginger-and-white tabby tom with amber eyes

Velvet – Slender ginger tabby molly with green eyes

Violet – Small pale ginger tabby molly with white paws and blue eyes

Zack – White tom with amber eyes

**Loners:** Barley – Plump black-and-white tom with blue eyes

Bounce – Golden-brown kitten with amber eyes (Son of Clover and Coal)

Clover – Golden-brown molly with a white belly, white legs and green eyes

Leaf – Pale brown-and-cream tabby molly with a long tail and amber eyes

Lichen – Mottled gray-brown molly with amber eyes

Patch – Wiry black-and-white tom with green eyes

Purdy – Plump mottled dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Ravenpaw – Slender black tom with a white chest, a white tail tip and amber eyes

Rock – Black kitten with green eyes (Son of Clover and Coal)

Sky – Large, tall dark gray tom with blue eyes

Tiny – Small white kitten with green eyes (Daughter of Clover and Coal)

**Rogues:** Brick – Thin ginger tom with amber eyes

Coal – Black tom with amber eyes

Cora – Slender black molly with amber eyes

Hoot – Black-and-white tom with blue eyes

Jumper – Black-and-white tom with blue eyes

Minty – Gray molly with a paler muzzle, a paler chest, a paler belly and blue eyes

Percy – Plump dark gray tabby tom with a white muzzle and blue eyes

Pounce – Golden-brown tabby tom with a paler spot on his chest and yellow eyes

Rainfur – Tall pale gray tom with darker spots and blue eyes

Red – Tall, slender red-brown tabby molly with green eyes (Daughter of Stick and Velvet)

Scratch – Tall red-brown tabby tom with green eyes

Shorty – Small brown tabby tom with a short tail and green eyes

Snag – Large ginger tabby tom with amber eyes

Snapper – Tortoiseshell-and-white tom with yellow eyes

Snipe – Large black-and-brown tom with a short tail and yellow eyes

Snowy – Stocky white molly with blue eyes

Stick – Tall brown tom with yellow eyes

Tangle – Large gray-brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Tess – Blue-gray cat with a white chest, a white belly, a white spot on their forehead and green eyes

Willie – Brown tabby tom with a paler muzzle and green eyes

**The Sisters:** Cinders – Tortoiseshell-and-white molly with green eyes (expecting kittens)

Darktail – Large white tom with black patches, a black tail and blue eyes [Turkish Van] (Son of Onewhisker and Smoke)

Flower – Tall red-brown tabby molly with white patches and yellow eyes

Jessamy – Tall red-brown tabby molly with amber eyes

Missy – Tall brown tabby molly with a white chin and yellow eyes

Moonlight – Large, tall gray molly with a white spot on her forehead, one green eye and one blue eye (Daughter of unknown parents)

Sasha – Cream-colored molly with a brown face, a brown tail, brown ears and blue eyes [Balinese]

Smoke – White molly with gray patches, a gray tail and blue eyes [Turkish Van]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here are the allegiances! hope you guys like them.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been 3,000 years


End file.
